


Innocent Smiles and Quick Sketches

by justmedownhereagain



Category: Chocolat (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmedownhereagain/pseuds/justmedownhereagain
Summary: She would smile and he would laugh. Her eyes would shine and his hand would draw every quick of her stature in quick sketches, catching every moment of her being such that he may never forget.





	

It was the way she would have an accent even when she laughed, that slight one he could describe as nothing but gypsy because that was pretty much what she had been until she and her mom settled here, in their little town. It was the way her lips would curl into a smile, and her eyes would widen in joy as she saw him. It was the way her mind worked, when tales of lands far away would manifest around them as she spoke. She could speak of narrow streets in London, of water gardens in Amsterdam, of the great Boulevards and buildings in Berlin. She could speak of so many places, and Luc knew half of what she said were either what was only seen through a child’s eyes (when she spoke of ghostly pipers in England, or vampires in Madrid) or downright lies to make it more interesting. He did not care. It was all about how she would look at him, how the curve of her lips was so easy to draw, his hand flying across the paper, how her smile made his heart flutter. It was all about her.


End file.
